


Life Is Looking Pretty Good

by zemole



Category: Red Hot Chili Peppers (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zemole/pseuds/zemole
Summary: “Right now I’m happy cause I’m out here in a boat and I’m in Amsterdam and it’s sunny and I’m hanging out here with John and we’re having a good trip and we got our dicks sucked last night and life is looking pretty good.”





	Life Is Looking Pretty Good

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this interview https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVcB4UNyJdI
> 
> Because we all know that they totally were fucking eachother's brains out during their trip.

“Right now I’m happy cause I’m out here in a boat and I’m in Amsterdam and it’s sunny and I’m hanging out here with John and we’re having a good trip and we got our dicks sucked last night and life is looking pretty good.”

That had been a vague statement he told, the truth behind those words and how he’d spent the night fucking John’s brains out were hidden behind illusions that some faceless women somewhere had shown them both a good time. 

So not true.

The night before Anthony had crashed in their hotel room, his back enjoying the plush feel of the mattress below him, clean sheets brushing against his skin, his brown eyes watching as John paced back and forth around the room. John had the hotel phone in one hand chattering away and a bottle of half drunk red wine in the other. His clothes had been discarded earlier and was giving Anthony quite the show as he paced around in his birthday suit.

Anthony could help but sneak his own hand down his muscled chest and into the waistband of his boxers, his hand brushing against his hardening member. Shivers went down his spine as he rubbed the tip of his cock as his eyes glued onto John’s cute little ass. He let out a soft moan, that he hoped would get the attention of the young guitarist. 

John turned and looked over at Anthony, a grin spreading on his pretty face as he watched his lover stroke himself. “Yeah I gotta go….” he mumbled into the receiver and quickly hung up, not giving the person on the other end a chance to speak. 

As soon as he set the phone down John crawled onto the bed and to Anthony’s side. 

“Hey baby.” Anthony whispered, pulling John into his lap, his harden cock was now out of his boxers and pressed against the crack of John’s ass. Anthony’s strong fingers grabbed at the pale cheeks of John’s ass, spreading them so his cock could rub against John’s asshole. “Want you so bad,” Anthony told him, as he leaned up and started sucking kisses on the pale boy’s neck, his goal to leave as many love bites as he could. 

John was whimpering in his lap, his shaky hands grabbing at his erection, Anthony slapped John’s hands away a pushed him around so his face was pressed against Anthony’s cock. “Suck.” Was the demand Anthony made as he gave a harsh slap to John’s ass.

Quickly following his orders John opened his mouth and sucked Anthony in as far as he could. “Holy shit.” Anthony swore as the tip of his cock pressed against the back of John’s throat. His tan hands continued to squeeze at John’s ass, spreading his cheeks and giving him the perfect view of the tight ring of muscles that Anthony loved to shove his cock in. Leaning up Anthony let his tongue dart out and lick around the ring, enjoying the moan John let out around his cock. 

Abandoning John’s ass Anthony let his mouth wonder to John’s neglected cock, he took the member into his mouth, the sudden movement makes the younger musician cry out around the mouthful of Anthony’s cock. Smirking around John’s cock, Anthony decides to up the play letting the dick slip from his mouth enough that he can slick his finger up with spit, pulling the wet digit out he lets it trail up to John’s ass and circles around his hole. He pushes his finger in, and John is lost, the sensation of having his cock surrounded by the heat of Anthony’s mouth and the prodding finger rubbing against his prostate is too much. 

“Anthony, pl-please fuck me already!” he begs, his mouth no longer full with the singer’s meat. He’s desperate and Anthony loves it. No one begs like his Johnny does. All pretty and messy, clenching around his finger hungry for his cock. 

“If you want it take it baby.” Anthony replies, pulling his finger out of John. He crosses his arms behind his head, laying on the bed like a feast for the younger man. John plump lips turn into a pout, clearly not liking the idea of having to do all the work, but Anthony’s a demanding brat, who gets what he wants, and what he wants is John fucking himself on his big fat cock. 

“Come on, ride it like you stole it Greenie.” he teases. 

Aggravated and aching to be filled John gets off the bed and to his bag, rummaging through it until he finds a bottle of lube. He comes back to the bed, and scoots next to Anthony. Popping the lid open he squirts a generous amount of the lube in his hand and starts coating the singer’s member. 

“Fuck yeah, gonna ride me so good Johnny. Wanna watch you cum all over my dick.” 

Deciding that Anthony is well lubed up John climbs into Anthony’s lap, he then takes the man’s cock and brings the tip to his hole, slowly he sinks down letting the large member stretch him open in a way he’d grown accustomed to. The burning stretch sends electric waves of pleasure to his aching member, and once he has Anthony buried balls deep in him he lets his hand wander to his neglected dick. Rubbing his finger against the head, he lets out a shaky moan and begins to rock on the cock that’s inside him.

John knows he’s not going to last long, not if he has control of the situation. He’s now bouncing up and down on Anthony, and with each thrust the tip of Anthony’s cock brushes against his prostate dead on. 

“Baby, baby- fuck,” Anthony moans, grabbing hold of John’s hips, thrusting the smaller man down onto his cock. “Fuck so tight, so fucking good baby. Gonna cum inside you.” Anthony’s now sitting up with John bouncing in his lap, his mouth attacking John’s, sloppy desperate kisses shared between the two. John’s hand furiously pumps his cock, speeding up his strokes until he’s coming all over their chest. Anthony pushes John down so he’s now on his back and takes control, grabbing one of his pale legs and hitching it up over his shoulder, bending forward and thrusting into John, his balls slapping against the pale globes of his ass. Anthony feels himself getting close, and soon he spills his seeds inside John. It takes him a minute to finally pull out, and he watches in awe as the white liquid trickles out of John’s abused hole and onto the sheets. “Fuck that’s hot.” he mumbles. He falls back on the bed and pulls John’s limp body into him. “Go to sleep beautiful.” he tells the younger, giving him a kiss to his forehead.


End file.
